The palliative effects of certain vaporizable substances (for example, Cannabis), have been recognized. For example, Cannabis may be utilized to ameliorate symptoms of debilitating diseases and conditions, including, but not limited to, arthritis; cancer; AIDS; Crohn's disease; chronic pain; epilepsy; glaucoma; migraine headaches; multiple sclerosis; and/or sever muscle spasms.